American Horror Story: Murder Camp
by drobanske
Summary: In the year 2009, past and present guests decide to stay one final time at Camp Middleton in the heart of the Appalachian Mountains. After weird events begin to happen, resulting in the recent new owner Helena's daughter going missing, a brouhaha of events occur all within one night. Before dawn, only 3 will be alive, and everyone else will die from unusual conditions.
1. Cast

**Cast**

 **Main**

Lily Rabe as Kaitlyn Rosenfeld

Evan Peters as Calvin Rosenfeld

Sarah Paulson as Lizzie Darling, Lana Winters and Ally Mayfair-Richards

Frances Conroy as Dr. Agatha McCroth and The Angel of Death

Taissa Farmiga as Kelsey Carlson-Prince

Denis O'Hare as Dr. Richard de la Kingston

Sasha Pieterse as Michelle Howards

Lady Gaga as Renee Drake

with Cody Fern as Ansel Devinsky

and Kathy Bates as Helena Carlson-Prince

 **Recurring**

Billie Lourd as Catherine Esmeralda

Cheyanne Jackson as Ricky Anderson

Angela Bassett as Vanessa Edwards

Emma Roberts as Daisy Billigen

Finn Wittrock as Sean Wilton

James Cromwell as Charlie Howards

Abigail Breslin as Mya Howards

Mare Winningham as Rita Howards

Adina Porter as Monique Tumusiime-Lipton

Leslie Grossman as Lily O'Hara

Billy Eichner as Andrew O'Hara

Darrian Criss as Tony Cunningham

Connie Britton as Whitney Wilton

Alison Pill as Eliza McKee

Jeffery Bowyer-Chapman as Nick Laveau-Lipton

Wes Bentley as Justin Montgomery

Jamie Brewer as Angie Collin

 **Special Guest Stars**

Jessica Lange as Audrey Valencia-Collin

Gabourey Sidibe as Jazmine Edwards

Jamie Lee Curtis as Diana Winstead


	2. Part I

Episode 1: Part I

 **1999**

The camp sign appears in the dim light of the moon as a scream rings through the forest. A woman is seen running away, and she is screaming for help rapidly. She drops to the ground and turns around, showing a look of terror in her eyes. She gets up and runs while limping to the main office door. Her leg has a huge gash in it, from what looks to be a knife or another sharp object. She bangs on the door multiple times before busting it open. When inside, she screams bloody murder. She finds 8 of her friends strewn across the lobby floor, with their blood seeping from the walls and soaking into the floors. Their limbs were different ways than normal, their eyes filled with terror and worry. She turns around to run away and stops dead in her tracks. Renee Drake seeps the machete into her stomach as she is lifted from the ground and thrown across the gravel parking lot. She lays dead in her own pool of dust and blood. Renee stands over her body and utters "Ave Satanus" before plunging the machete into her skull.

Renee makes the trip to walk to the pool after leaving all the bodies behind at the main office. She leaves of trail of blood on the rocks as police sirens ring throughout the camp. Renee unlocks and opens the gate and steps into the chlorine-filled water with a splash. Blood dispenses through the water as a policeman slowly walks up to her.

"Ma'am? Ma'am please step out of the pool."

Renee stands in the pool as it begins to bubble with fury.

"Ma'am I am going to give you until the count of three"

Renee begins to sink into the pool, the water is becoming increasingly large and waves begin to form.

"1….2…"

Renee jumps out of the water and lunges towards the police officer. The officer shoots her in the shoulder and she falls back into the pool. The officer jumps in the pool and pulls her out of the water. Water trickles from her mouth as she repeats "Ave Satanus" over and over before passing out. From behind the officer after he pulls himself out of the water, two ghost children slit his Achilles heel in both feet, and he falls to the ground. He screams in pain as the ghosts stab him to death, blood seeping through the rifts of the cracked pavement. The children then roll his body into the pool, causing it to stop bubbling. The camp sign then appears again in the shot, with blood running down it. The shot then pans up and shows a final dead body hanging from the sign's pointed arch as more police cars rushing to the scene of the crime.

 **2009**

The camp sign is seen again, with mold and decay rotting from the wooden spears. A maroon van pulls up to the main office and parks horizontally in front of the door. Helena Carlson-Prince and her daughter Kelsey exit the car and enter the front door with frowns. They had been arguing on the way to the camp about Kelsey leaving for college out-of-state and Helena wanting her to stay in-state. Kelsey would be leaving for college after the following weekend, so this would be Helena's last moment to spend time with her daughter before she would be gone for good.

The drive to the camp had been a long one, as the forest had felt encapsulating on the long winding road. Once entering the camp, the first thing both Helena and Kelsey had noticed was the large building to the left of the street. The wooden building looked like a log house from the 1800's and had beautiful steuben glass windows. The doors, unfortunately, did not match the outer exterior as they were made from real wood. The site was overwhelming for the two, as they had come from a poverty-stricken neighborhood where everyone helped everyone, although they had inherited the camp from the past owners. The camp also had a ferris wheel that had moss hanging from the poles, displaying aging from years of rust and decay it had suffered past the main office. Red and white eclipsed off the structure, as a piles of paint chips had grown into the ground. The lake shimmered in the sun, reflecting not only on the happiness the camp had cherished, but the suffering and death that had trapped the souls of the innocent…and guilty. Looking out at the camp were the 20-or-so cabins lined up neatly in little rows for the inhabitants.

Helena opened the front door and let Kelsey walk front of her. Kelsey's scent fragranced Helena's air, which brought back memories for her. It brought back memories of her daughter picking flowers in their garden, memories of her daughter swinging on a swing set at the near-by playground, memories of Helena making breakfast in bed and seeing her sick daughter smile when she saw her.

Kelsey peered through the door and then took in the full experience. The walls were a baby blue color with white boarders along the corners and along the floor. A wooden maple-colored desk sat at the front left side of the room and brochures of nearby events in the area on the other side of the room. In the back of the space stood two Victorian chairs with red velvet seats and a small dark coffee table in the middle. Above the chairs was a painting of Lake Murphy in the camp and the surrounding trees that covered the grounds. On both horizontal sides of the room were two doors, on the left was a small grocery store with empty shelves and flickering fluorescent lights, and on the right was a large family area with multiple couches, chairs and a large industrial-brick fireplace at the entrance of the room. The family area was were the opening ceremony dinner would commence. The flooring was newly furnished, a beautiful dark oak with lines showing the corrosion and aging of the ground. Helena and Kelsey took in the new sites and soon after, exited the office building.

"Don't you like it honey?" asked Helena, "It's kind of homey…something new and different."

Kelsey looked upset as she took in all the sites of the campground.

"What's wrong sugar? It-It's just for the weekend! And then we will be back at home!"

Kelsey still looked sad, but then looked at her Mom and gave her a fake smile.

"Everything is fine, Mom," she said through sadness, "lets go get our bags…I'm exhausted."

"Oh…okay, um… yeah let's get them."

Helena was shocked by her daughter's urge to go to bed, since she was always staying up past the crack of dawn. It wasn't long before Helena begun to question her daughter in the past of her over-sleeping. Months before the trip to Camp Middleton, Virginia, Kelsey was caught sneaking out of the house by Helena after waiting for the front door to close. Helena had known her daughter would go out late once-in-a-while, but every night seemed very extreme.

 **AHS**

 **A FEW MONTHS AGO**

Helena peered through her bedroom window and watched Kelsey sit in a white van with tinted windows and a large black scratch on the right side. A weird man sat in the driver's seat and leaned over, kissing her daughter. The van then drove away fast and Helena wanted to chase after her. Helena ran downstairs and hopped into her red van. She backed out of her driveway as fast as she could and began to trail her daughter and the unusual man.

Helena finally caught up to her daughter at a backroads park. The park was filled with gothic-looking trees and sounds of crickets and creatures scurrying filled the night. The white van was the only vehicle parked in the small parking area, and Helena began to fear the worst. She stops slowly from behind the car and turns off the headlights. Helena sneaked up to behind the white van and then banged on the door three times. Nothing then happened, so she grabbed ahold of the handle and pushed the door open. Smoke ran out of the space and floated throughout the night sky. Kelsey sat with her boyfriend Connor and smoked a bong. Helena then screamed and grabbed Kelsey by her hair. Kelsey was grounded, as she was also put into a Drug-and-Alcohol group session for a month. Kelsey would never forgive her mother.

 **AHS**

Helena set her bag down on the left twin bed in Cabin 10 and began to unpack. She set her freshly-folded clothes into the nearby dresser drawers, set her Bible and newly-autographed copy of " _The Secret to a Healthy Lifestyle! 500 FABULOUS Tips on How to Get Fit, FAST!_ " in the nightstand next to her bed, and her loaded gun underneath the bed, covered in duct tape. Kelsey was in the right twin bed, already fast asleep. She had unpacked her whole suitcase and even made up her bed a little before her nap. It was 4:30pm, and the camp would be opening soon at 7:00pm for all the special guests.

The guests had been coming to the campground for generations. Some had met at the camp and eventually started families, some had ended at the camp and had begun new lives. Helena knew none of the camp's history, since it was dated back to 1850's. Helena made sure all her drawers were in neat arrangement, then she saw something. On the right side of the top middle drawer was 666, carved into the wood. Helena grabbed her sewing needle from atop the desk and scratched out the unholy number.

As Helena left to get started for the evening, Kelsey slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Something had awoken her, the sound of a child laughing. She slowly rose up from her bed as the radio glitched on. A male reporter was frantically speaking into his microphone. Kelsey turned the radio up a little and listened to what the reporter was saying.

"… _ **breaking news for the residents of Virginia…murderess Renee Drake has escaped from Roseground Penitentiary. Ms. Drake was charged for life in prison after murdering 11 at Camp Middleton near Lake Murphy 10 years ago. The murders were what looked to be a satanic sacrifice. Officials say they have no idea how Ms. Drake escaped, but they are doing everything in their power to capture her. We will be following this story later on, on our 6:30pm podcast. In other news, Donal…"**_

Kelsey sat back onto the headboard of the bed and looked around at her cabin. Renee Drake. She had remembered that case, since she was 8 years old when it had occurred. Kelsey hadn't realized that she was going to be at a murder site for the weekend, as it was even the 10th anniversary.

As she got up out of bed, she screamed and fell to the floor. A child was sitting on the ground, covered in blood playing with organs and intestines. He laughs as he throws them over his head and spins in them. The little boy then stands up and points at Kelsey, he then begins to laugh at her. He disappears with a wisp of dust. Kelsey stayed on the floor by her closet, scared,

Suddenly, a figure jumped out of the closet and grabbed her foot. Kelsey screamed and is dragged into the closet, clawing at the white carpeting. The figure slams its foot down on Kelsey's head, and she becomes unconscious. As the figure claws Kelsey into the closet, a strip of blood follows her. The closet then closes, and Kelsey is gone from her room.

 **AHS**

The campsite was a large square that covered acres of land across the Blue Ridge Mountain Range within the Appalachian Mountains. Roads and sidewalks interconnected with each other, and all lead to the Main Office. The ferris wheel lights flickered on and the campground was renewed for the big finale. The camp had bought the forgotten-about ferris wheel for cheap in the later 1950's from a freak show in Jupiter, Florida. Lake Murphy glistened in the dawning of the moonlight as the time for guests was about to arrive. The first guest to arrive and travel through the campsite one final time was Lizzie Darling.

Lizzie was a young woman in her early twenties who spent many summers at the camp. She had had her first love underneath the ferris wheel, she had skinny dipped in the freezing lake in her high school summer days, and she had been keeping a secret hidden in the camp that she needed to demolish…fast. Her short strawberry blonde bob with highlights bounced as she rolled her suitcase out of her navy Chevrolet Cobalt and opened the door to Cabin 32.

The lights flickered on with the crack of a bulb and rejuvenated the light into the space. Lizzie left her suitcase on her bed and snuck back out to her backyard. Cabin 30 was where she needed to be one final time. Cabin 30 was the unoccupied room that carried her most harbored secret. She closed the backyard door behind her and walked outside, having the feeling of somebody watching her every move.

 **AHS**

The white Toyota Prius slowly came to a stop as Kaitlyn and Calvin Rosenfeld talked in front of the main office.

"Honey…I-I think this will be good for us. I never get to see you anymore an-and this could be out ticket to regaining our happiness back." Kaitlyn said with hope in her eyes.

"I don't know, Kait. Something 'bout this place gives me a weird feeling my stomach." Calvin said, hiding his phone under his leg.

"Don't be such a worry wart! This is just what we need to gain that trust back. And besides…you owe this to me." Kaitlyn then got out of the car and walked slowly up to the campsite headquarters. She hadn't been to Camp Middleton in years, but it felt like days had gone by. She had met Calvin by the lake when she was 9 years old and he was 10. Now they were 25-26 and their childhood love was dwindling ever since the affair.

Calvin pulled his phone out from under his leg and texted back an anonymous that Kaitlyn didn't know about. He was about to send _**"i 3 u"**_ when his phone suddenly glitched out. He became confused because his phone had been on half-battery the whole 4-hour car ride.

'God dammit. Come on." Calvin said to his phone. Kaitlyn walked back from out of the main office and sat in the car with him again. She had references to what events were happening over the weekend and around the area. There was a pamphlet for the _'Blue Ridge Mountain Trail'_ and ' _Ms. Lovett's Pizza Shop'_.

"That old woman gave me these pamphlets for some restaurants and sight-seeing shit. Here, hold them." Kaitlyn hands the papers to Calvin, and he drops his phone. His phone then turns on and suddenly reads _**"SENT TO L ~ 3"**_. Kaitlyn sees this and looks at him with fury in her eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Calvin?! Again?! You know what, I came here to try and fix our relationship because I love you. And you just don't seem to want me anymore!" Calvin looked at her in shock, but also in anguish. He loved Kaitlyn so much, but she had been the one who called for a divorce. He was just tired of fighting…tired of the bickering and bitching and crying they put up with. He just wanted out as soon as possible.

"Honey…listen. If this doesn't work out between us, I need you to know that we are through. If somehow this weekend ends up being God's fucking saving grace, we are done. I'm tired of listening to you cry into your pillow, and then when I try to comfort you all you want to do is tell me how much of an asshole I am. So, can we please just finish this weekend before one of us blows our brains out."

Kaitlyn wiped away a tear and muttered something underneath her breath. She started the car up again and drove the 10-mph speed limit towards Cabin 12. They both arrived, grabbed their suitcases from the trunk and headed inside their destination haven.

The inside of the cabins had a dark oak feeling to them, like something was hiding the light within. The carpet was a white beige with lines stripped into diamonds. The walls were made of flooring fixtures, with slabs of dark wood lined up neatly in a line. To the right of walking through the door was the all-white bathroom, with a clawfoot bathtub at the far middle of the room. On the opposite end of the bathroom was a cutout for a kitchen area, with a countertop, Mr. Coffee beverage maker, packets of sugar and cream, a microwave and a small refrigerator underneath the counter. Within the largest part of the room were two twin beds, both equidistant from each other. A closet laid to the left of both beds and a television stood towering over the foot of the bedstead. Underneath the television was a 9 drawer-dresser and a card welcoming the new guests into the final week of the rooms. Each bed had a nightstand next to its left and an air conditioning unit on the far right of the beds, underneath the two windows. The windows looked like eyes peering in to check on the inhabitants. Every cabin looked like this, and Calvin and Kaitlyn were ready to begin their final destination together.

 **AHS**

The Howards pulled around the corner to see the entrance sign hanging high above the car, halfway as tall as the trees. Charlie Howards stepped slightly on his brake in his jet-black Toyota Tacoma, as 'Gold Dust Woman' plays throughout the radio. Rita Howards, his wife of 53 years, sat in the passenger seat curled up in a blanket while reading _'The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon_ ' by Stephen King. She was pages away from the end and she became very anxious to find out the ending. Mya and Michelle, the twin sisters, sat in the backseats both asleep. They had always been inseparable since childbirth, and never wanted to be apart in the future.

Charlie parked to the right side of the main office and got out to check in to their cabin. A strawberry blonde-haired woman was walking in as well; so being the gentleman he was, he held the large wooden door open for her.

"Oh, well thank you!" the thin woman said. She smiled politely at Charlie and walked swiftly into the office. Helena sat behind the desk just setting everything up such as picture frames and papers when the woman rang the desk bell.

"Hi, Ma'am. I'm Lizzie Darling and seem to be having some trouble."

Helena looked at her curiously, "Trouble?! Oh, well what seems to be the problem?"

"Cabin 30…is there someone occupied in there?"

"Well…no. When I received this campground, the owners said not to rent out Cabin 30 and…. oh, and Cabin 24."

"Are you sure, miss? I'm hearing these noises of some animal or something in there. It's very ravenous. Do you maybe have a shovel or something?"

"There's a shovel in back…let me grab it for you."

Charlie looks at Lizzie as she turns around from the desk. Lizzie looks him up and down and starts what she calls her 'fuck eyes'.

"So…what's a tall glass of water like you doing here?"

Charlie looks at her, offended.

"Well, the glass of water is here with his beautiful wife of 50 years and his two daughters. That's what he's doing here."

"Oh, well that bitch must be old as hell!"

Charlie looks at her and then begins to rant to her.

"If you've got something to say, look in the mirror and talk to that trash reflecting back at you. You are nothing you little whore. Fuck you and high horse you rode in on."

"CHARLIE?!"

Rita Howards stands in the middle of the office, shocked by what her loving husband had just said to the sweet girl ahead of him in line. Helena walks back out from the door behind the desk and hands Lizzie the shovel.

"That should do it. I would go check for you but so many guests are late and this is the last week anyone legally could be here. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Lizzie grabs the shovel from Helena and turns to leave. She looks at Charlie when turning and says, "I think I can handle a little rabbit. I've handled much worse." When exiting, she bumps into Rita and mutters a derogatory name towards her. Rita walks back out to the car and sits down, still shocked. Charlie grabs the information from Helena and glides back to the truck.

"What the fuck was that all about, Charlie?! What the hell?"

Charlie looks at her and then tells her what the strawberry-blonde woman said. Rita becomes aggravated and lashes out at her husband.

"YOU ARE SUPPOST TO DEFEND ME! Why the fuck did she say that to you?! I want to know!" Charlie looks down at the steering wheel and stays silent before arriving at Cabin 14. Mya and Michelle awoke with the stop of the vehicle and their angry mother slamming the door. The cabin was a very small, almost homey kind of housing. The sleek shine of the light oak boarder encapsulated the cabin.

"Grab the bags, Charlie. I'm going to get something to drink at the office." Rita says to her husband after shutting the car door loudly and walking away. Charlie sighs, and grabs the 7 suitcases in the trunk.

"Dad? Ar-Are you and mom okay?" Mya asked, nervously.

"Of course, darling…your mother is just feeling under the weather."

"Dinner is going to start soon, Dad! I'm going to go get Mom." Michelle exclaims as she starts running in the direction her Mom walked. Charlie looks back at her, and sighs once again.

"It's alright, Dad. Just let them go for now." Mya says, and then hugs her father in the driveway of Cabin 14.

 **AHS**

Guests from past and present begin to arrive left and right to the camp. Dr. Agatha McCroth is the next to arrive, pulling up to the main office in a lengthy limousine. The vehicle comes to a halt outside the large office doors and she steps slowly out of the car. Her dark black hair is slicked back in a tight ponytail, and her cherry red lipstick stained her Lucky Strike cigarette.

"Well…what a shithole." She mutters before heading into the office to gain access to Cabin 38.

The next to arrive was Lily and Andrew O'Hara, the campground sweethearts. Lily's hair was a dark burgundy red, and her husbands was a dark smoky brown. They pulled up in their bright yellow slug-bug and parked horizontally across the parking spaces.

"Honey! Come on let's just go home. I fucking hate this place."

"Babe, we can't go. I promise Auntie Moira in her will that I would take you back to the place we met. We'll leave tonight okay?"

Lily sighs and rolls her eyes. She then smiles and looks at Andrew.

"Okay…one night that's it."

As Lily and Andrew walk up to the main office together, Dr. Agatha McCroth waltz out of the main building. She looks Lily up-and-down and puffs her cigarette again.

"Well," she says after blowing the smoke through her nose, "darling…I didn't know they invited the typical city trash here."

"Excuse me, bitch?! The fuck you think your calling white trash." Lily yells to her, but McCroth just walks away. Lily then turns to Andrew and scoffs.

"What a cunt." They then receive the keys to Cabin 18.

 **AHS**

More guests arrive to the camp. Jazmine and Vanessa Edwards argue with each other while Helena hands them the key to Cabin 16. They had driven 8 hours straight to say goodbye to the love they had for the camp, although it didn't reflect any love they had had for each other. Nick Lavaeu-Lipton and his wife Monique Tumusiime-Lipton hide their marital troubles when they arrive at Cabin 22 almost towards the end of the lot. They flew in from Redding, California and were hoping to fix their marriage somewhat on a nice trip. Audrey Valencia-Collin and her daughter Angie arrive and displayed a loving family household before entering Cabin 36. Audrey was once a counselor in her teens at Camp Middleton in the early 1950's, and Angie was her daughter that had a sickness where she looked younger than she was. Whitney Wilton and her son, Sean create tension within the main office before going to Cabin 20. The Wilton's were a peculiar family that held many secrets, including the death of the monarch, Alexander Wilton.

 **AHS**

Before long, most of the guests arrive, and dinner is ready to be served. The counselors all finally arrive to help out for the one weekend. Diana Winstead was the head leader of the bunch, including Eliza McKee, a short and nervous young woman who just wanted to find love; Tony Cunningham, a cocky son-of-a-bitch liberal who hated women with all of his heart; Ricky Anderson, an unfortunate soul who never knew who he was until it was too late; Ansel Devinsky, an early-20's gentleman who just wanted the best for the world; Justin Montgomery, a scary individual who would do anything to make money and Dr. Richard de la Kingston, an unlicensed doctor after killing three patients drunk on the job and getting away with it. Most people didn't know about the accident Dr. Kingston caused, except Diana. Diana led the group with an iron fist, along with Dr. Kingston. They both had a love/hate relationship with each other. Diana led the group to their cabins, which resulted in Cabin 40 to Diana, Cabin 42 to Tony and Ansel, Cabin 44 to Eliza and Justin, and Cabin 46 to Dr. Kingston and Ricky.

The final guests to arrive were Daisy Billigen and Catherine Esmeralda. They were best friends and had met at the camp 15 years prior when they were 5. Even though the lived hours away from each other, they became inseparable. Helena was about to lock up the main office to begin dinner when they walked up, ready to enter their cabin.

"Miss? Hi, I'm so sorry we're late. The bridge entering into this camp collapsed. We-We had to cross the river on rocks to get here." Catherine said to Helena's backside. Helena turned to them and look horrified.

"Oh, goodness! Of course. You two are the last to arrive. Cabin 34 keys. There you are."

Daisy looks down and thanks her. "Thank you so much, ma'am. This really means a lot."

Daisy and Catherine entered their cabin shivering. They set their small suitcases down and laid down on each of the twin beds. They each took a Marlboro cigarette and lit them up.

"Are you ready for today, Daisy?" Catherine asked as she stood up from the bed and haunted over her friend. Daisy looks up at her and smiles.

"Of course, Catherine…of course."

 **AHS**

Helena hit her fork against a wineglass at the large dinner table where she took the head. The main office became a dinner gala in no time within the social area. The turkey and potatoes smelled divine as she looked out and witnessed all the guests that had arrived for the special weekend getaway.

"Friends, I thank you so much for joining us for this special day. We each carry a baggage from this sacred place. Some of us have been heartbroken here, some of us have found happiness and love here. Some of us buried secrets here. So, for this one final weekend, let's make the most of this place. Wai-Wait…where's Kelsey?"

Charlie and Rita look around. They notice that Michelle is missing as well. Helena started her speech up again, "Camp Middleton is history that is coming to a close…let's go out with a bang."

Suddenly, a gunshot goes off and swings through the large window. Screams fill throughout the room as Eliza McKee falls back in her chair. Blood rushes from her throat as the bullet clogs her airway. Blood pools on the flooring, and she dies. Everyone runs out of the main office and towards their cars and cabins. Lily and Andrew O'Hara find that their slug-bug tires had been slashed and the battery was missing. Helena's van's brakes were cut, and the headlights were busted in. Phone lines were cut, transportation was gone. Everyone was trapped within the camp, and there was no escape.

 **AHS**

Renee Drake was at Camp Middleton when the gunshot rang throughout the area. A cave just south, mere blocks from the camp, was her inhabitance and hide-away from the police. Also, within the cave was Kelsey Carlson-Prince and Michelle Howards. They were bound to the cave's pointy rocks by ropes and tape.

"STOP! PLEASE MISS!" yelled Michelle as Renee looked at her with a twisted smile.

"What do you want with us?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Kelsey screamed with tears in her eyes.

Renee walks up to the two girls and with a wicked smile, says…

"I'm Renee Drake, and I'm the goddam Devil."

Behind Renee, the shadow of a demon rises from the ground, and lunges at the two girls.

 **END OF EPISODE ONE**


	3. Part II

Episode Two: Part II

 **1983**

The sunlight cut through the branches of the evergreen trees with much ease. Smoke from campfires sent wisps through the cool morning air. A light fog rested on Lake Murphy, creating an eerie yet delicate tension within Camp Middleton. Lizzie Darling had a secret hidden in Cabin 30 all those years ago. On the chilly morning 26 years prior, Lizzie had hidden them within the closet of that horrific place. Lizzie had murdered two children.

Lizzie had awoken early that morning at 5:47am. She walked out of Cabin 28, with her long dark red hair in a messy high bun. She had wanted to prepare a fun activity for the children before anyone had awoken from their night's rest. She swiftly walked to the main office, wrapped in her blanket and grey HARVARD sweatshirt with bold red font. As she opened the large wooden doors, she felt a feeling of warmth towards her feet. She looked down and saw blood run down the steps, the door and covering her blanket.

Lizzie felt the red substance seep into her red slippers. She opened the door wider and saw two children, Riley and Kelly, stabbing one of the counselors with a pair of silver hair-cutting scissors. Blood spurted out of his back as the children laughed and giggled at the heinous crime.

"RILEY?! KELLY?! WH-?!" Lizzie screams as the boy and girl begin to travel the scissors to his feet. The children look up at Lizzie and begin to scream. Their eyes became black, and they begin to growl like evil demons. Then, they faint. The dead counselor relapses his final breath, and the two children lay limp by him.

Lizzie had no idea what to do. These children were murderers, and she had witnessed the demise of one of her friends. Lizzie had many thoughts run through her mind at this time, and she ultimately decided that she had to hide the body. First, she picked up the two children quickly and ran them to Cabin 30, next to hers. She scrambled back to main office to find the children missing.

"Riley?! Honey, where are you? Oh, jeez." Suddenly, Kelly called for Lizzie.

"Ms. Darling? Ms. Darling, I'm scared."

Lizzie looks down at her and grabs her arm gently.

"Honey, i-it's gonna be alright. I promise."

Abruptly, Lizzie pulls a shovel from behind her back and slaps Kelly across the head with it. Kelly falls to the ground and hits her neck on one of the Victorian chairs. Her neck became bent in an awkward fashion, and blood dripped for her eyes down to the white carpet. Lizzie grabs her foot and drags her to the head of the desk. Lizzie hears a loud bang from the grocery store room and drops Kelly. She holds the shovel in defense and slowly strolls over to the market.

Inside, the two small isles were filled with small overpriced items. 2 tiny bottles of ketchup sat on the top shelf, while the macaroni and cheese stayed on the bottom.

"You shouldn't have come here...bitch." a voice said from behind the isles.

"What do you want? I just want to talk." Lizzie stammered as she walked slowly behind the first isle.

"You."

Suddenly, Riley jumps out from behind the isles, and Lizzie can see what had happened to him. One eye was hanging out of its socket and he was bleeding from a wound to his head. His eyes were pitch black, and he was grinning with such wickedness that it looked as if Satan himself had encapsulated the poor boy. He sprinted towards Lizzie, who slapped him across the nose with the shovel. Riley flew into the second isle and made everything slam and break. Ibuprofen capsules scattered across the floor as Riley laid there, limp. She went to check his pulse when suddenly, he leaped forward at her.

He pushed her back towards the right wall, where they fought and struggled. Finally, Lizzie cornered Riley against the hard end of the isle with her foot and grabbed the shovel.

"You're gonna die, bitch. You'll spend eternity with me in hell." He screamed as Lizzie aimed the shovel end at his throat.

"Tell the Devil I said hi." Lizzie stated as she slammed the shovel through his throat, decapitating him. He lifeless head rolled off of his body, and blood drained from his system. Lizzie had to cover up the bodies before any saw and realized they were gone. First, she dragged both Kelly and Riley to Cabin 30 with the dead counselor. The two little ones were both locked within the closet, bound by gorilla glue and duct tape on their wrists and ankles. She did this incase they both woke up. She then took the dead counselor and tried hiding him under the bed. That didn't work. She then heard the sounds of snickering in the woods. As she walked outside, she saw no one but a large cave just south of the cabin. She grabbed the collar of the counselor and dragged his body through the forest.

 **AHS**

The morning fog had commenced, and it was starting to warm up within the area. It was 7:43am, and the counselors had begun to awake. Lizzie was no where to be found. The grocery store area was put back to perfection, and the blood was unstained and scrubbed out of the carpeting. The main lobby was glistening in the cleanliness that overtook it. The counselors were all very happy with what they saw, until they realized that Lizzie was underneath the ferris wheel. Scissors were lying next to her as blood seeped out of her wrists.

One counselor looked down at her and screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he yelled as he shook her awake.

All Lizzie did was look at them and smile as police sirens wailed in the distance.

"The camp…you're all gonna die here."

 **2009**

Cabin 30 was the black sheep of the campground. The grass had overgrown the exceeding limit, and no one would dare step past the broken lock on the door. Everyone, except Lizzie. Moments before the dinner at the main office, Lizzie had to take care of the secret she had held for many years. The two children needed to disappear.

She grabbed ahold of the shovel she had once used before all those years ago, and slowly walked into the room. The air was musky, and the light from the camp was being drowned out by the specific dark and depressing room. The beds were covered in stains and the carpet was cut up. Rolls of weed were lying on the dresser, and the television was cracked in a diagonal. The closet, however, was the only thing that looked normal in the room.

The door was stuck on something in the closet. Lizzie pulled at the door, and it whipped open. There, she saw the two decaying corpses of Riley and Kelly. They both looked the same as the day she killed them, in their small child-like figures. She cut the tape from both of their arms but kept their feet together.

"I'm sorry," she said as tears began to trickle down her cheeks, "I-I'm so so sorry."

"It's all right."

Riley is now behind Lizzie, standing up and grinning. The decay of his body made him seem like a jungle monster. He grabbed the first thing he saw, the shovel, and hit her over the head with it. Kelly then stands up and laughs at her.

"Crazy bitch. Now, it's time to finish what we started." said Kelly.

They dragged Lizzie into the closet together and taped her hands to the rail. They closed the closet door as a gunshot rang through the camp. Screams filled the camp as cars sputtered and died, and others didn't work at all. Powerlines were cut down from the camp, and signals were gone. The Wilton's realized that they needed to leave the camp as quickly as possible.

"Come on, honey. We have to leave now." Whitney yelled at Sean as they ran through Cabin 20. Their luggage was still packed, and they were about to leave when Sean stopped her.

"Mom…I'm not leaving."

"What the fuck are you talking about, yes you are."

Sean dropped his suitcase and looked at her.

"I can't. I need to help these people. They are all going die if I don't help them."

"Honey, I'm not going to ar-"

"NO!"

Sean then pushes his mother out of Cabin 20 as she collapses to the ground. He throws the car keys at her, closes the door on her and she throws her stuff in the trunk. As she starts the car, she realizes she has the only car running and working. She backs out of the drive way fast and pushes the car into drive. When passing the main office, a little boy grabs her head and slits her throat with the same scissors from all those years ago. She swerves the car and crashes into a tree. Although Whitney had died on impact, Mya Howards was pinned between the car and tree.

Fire began to ignite underneath the car and travel towards Whitney's body. Before long, the car was engulfed in flames, and Mya was trapped along with her.

"HEELLPP MEE!" Mya screamed as the fire made her skin crackle and pop, her blood boiling from the inside out. She banged on the hood on the flaming care as Charlie and Rita ran from out of their room and scream. Mya had escaped from the car and was now running on fire down the road exiting Camp Middleton. She made it halfway out of the camp when she collapsed and died underneath the sign.

 **AHS**

Charlie and Rita Howards couldn't have known yet, but their lives were going to change forever. The gunshot made Charlie's hearing aid ring and squeal, as Eliza McKee was sitting next to him and his wife. Eliza looked at Charlie as the bullet infiltrated her skin and covered her airway. He tried grabbing ahold of her, but she collapsed to the ground and created a bloody pool of death.

"We have to go! NOW!" Charlie screamed as everyone began to run out of the main office. Mya fell behind, but Rita and Charlie didn't notice. People began trampling over her body, but she felt every footstep. After the carnage, Mya stood up and limped towards her home. As she lifelessly screamed 'Dad!", a car skirted out from around the corner and slammed into her. The tree cornered her from being fully crushed, but the bumper of their truck stuck deep into her side. The windshield had cracked and shattered in her eyes. She needed to escape and began screaming for her parents. Before long, she was on fire and running out of the camp, barely hanging on from being cut in half.

She was just one of the many victims now trapped within the haunted walls of Camp Middleton.

 **AHS**

From _'The Appalachian Chronicle: The Camp Middleton Massacre'_

 _"Deep within the Appalachian Mountains and miles from the Blue Ridge Mountain Trail lies a camp riddled in disaster. Built in the 1850's by Dr. Alexander Middleton and his wife Martha, the camp was designed as a murder fortress for the young loves. The camp's design was welcoming, although it was actually used for something much worse. It was designed as a death trap._

 _Although the camp doesn't equal the infamous 'Hotel Cortez' in Los Angeles, California, Camp Middleton has far more bodies buried in the tainted soul than locked up behind doors and walls. Many have called it 'Murder Camp', and also have named it the sister to 'The Murder House' as well. In the 10 years Alexander and Martha owned the camp, they were trying to reach a goal almost impossible to obtain; they would murder 666 people and sacrifice everything to the underworld. They thought that this would cause the apocalypse._

 _Over 500 people went missing at the camp before authorities realized that the camp was more of a cemetery than a safe haven. On June 6_ _th_ _, 1866, the owners were murdered by the families of the loved one's dead. But that was only the start of the murder spree…"_

 **AHS**

Helena was done. What was suppose to be a fun relaxing weekend turned into a hell fest that she couldn't control. A car on fire was in the distance as she walked towards her cabin. She opened the door and screamed, as pieces of hair were scattered around. The hair was dirty and had clumps of dirt and shit smeared with them. Helena knew she had to go act, so she went to grab her gun from under her bed.

She went to the left side of her bed and ducked under, but what she found wasn't a gun. Two children were hiding underneath the bed and jumped at her with fury. The kids had a shovel with them and hit her in the arm with it. Although there were more of the kids then her, Helena was stronger and much more resilient than them. She pushed the dresser down on Riley and it crushed him. His arm draped out from underneath the furniture. Kelly than slapped her in the head with the shovel, causing Helena to fall down and hit her head against the wall. Blood smeared on the wood was Kelly stood over her body. Before she could smash the shovel on her one last time, gunshots fired through the cabin, and Kelly fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

Helena looked out at the window before realizing that the gun was on the floor. She looked in the revolver after standing up and limping to the window and noticed that the same bullet from the gun was the same bullet used at the dinner party. She looked out the window after making this realization, and saw a hooded figure standing blocks from her window. It looked at her with black eyes and motioned to quiet her with his finger.

 **AHS**

Jazmine and Vanessa Edwards came for one mission that was about to be slaughtered. They wanted to say goodbye to the camp they always loved. Both of them knew that their time would be gone if they didn't shape up and start working together to defeat the monster within the forest.

"We-We've gotta call dat police station a few miles back. They gotta know dat we are in some danger!" yelled Jazmine as her sister tried dialing the landline phone. All Vanessa heard was static.

"God dammit…the lines are cut," Vanessa said in a fury, "We've gotta get out of here. The police can't be too far of a walk."

"Do you not understand that there are people dead outside?! Some of them we went to camp with. They need us now more than ever."

"If they need us, they need the police. That's the only way everyone can make it out of here alive."

"I'm leaving to help my friends…I'm sorry but I can't do this. If the police can defeat what the hell is going on, be my guest." Jazmine leaves the cabin as Vanessa swiftly glides to the door. She hits the door with one hand and turns around to cry. Before she knows it, she's pulling the pills out of her jacket pocket again and taking multiple. She breathes slowly as darkness incapsulates her.

 **AHS**

Vanessa wakes up after an hour and is covered in blood. Before realizing this, she feels a drip of something wet coming from the ceiling. The moonlight glazes over the red substance and creates an eerie presence.

Suddenly, a body drops from the ceiling onto Vanessa's lap.

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE HERE BITCH!" the body screams as blood pours out of its teeth and eyes. The skin off the creature is extremely white and has fangs even whiter. The figure is not human, the figure was a ghost of the forest. Vanessa didn't know that yet but was still very frightened.

As the figure crawled towards Vanessa, who was running behind her bed, it kept stuttering "Ave Satanus….Ave Satanus…Ave Sa-". Vanessa grabbed her pills from her jacket and pulled them all in her hand. She shoved them into the monster's mouth, but it bit her hand and trickled blood into its mouth. She punched it in the face before grabbing the pillowcase off her bed and strangling it to death. The ghost laid limp, and Vanessa had defeated it.

Vanessa slowly opened the door to her cabin and witnessed something she never thought she would see. The streets were covered trees, and the waves in Lake Murphy were rising. Cabins were ignited in flames, and people were running towards the exit. Bodies were trapped underneath the trees, including her sister. Vanessa fainted before falling to the floor.

 **AHS**

Kelsey peered her eyes open through the dark and damp cave and looked down at what seemed to be a body. It was extremely decomposed and had an old-fashioned uniform on. Renee Drake was sitting in the middle of the cave facing the body.

"Carl…Carl Drake." She stammered when Kelsey opened her eyes fully. The light from the lantern lit up the rocks and Michelle's limp face.

"Who-Who's that…why do you know him?" Kelsey asked with a dry voice. Renee pushed her hand through her dirty oily hair and began to speak about him.

"He was my brother. When we were kids, we bickered at each other like birds on the same branch. But I loved him…I loved him so much. He was 5 years older than me, and I looked up to him…literally and figuratively. He was such a kind and…giving person. All people did was take from him…take take take like he was nothing. He went missing in 1983 when I was young, when he volunteered at the camp. I remember seeing his sweet smile and his determination when he saw the kids. Someone murdered him here…why would he have been in a cave for all these years?"

Kelsey didn't know what to say, but Renee kept going.

"When I gave my life to Satan, I knew that he would answer my questions and fill me with answers that everyone wanted to know. Did you know there's no God…he told me himself. Everything you do, everything you work for is for nothing. You just rot in the dirt and have the worms and bugs eat out your organs. Life is meaningless…unless you make something of yourself.

"The night I murdered those people, I was sacrificing my life to bring anew to the cause of good vs. evil. The past owners built this place as a worship for Ave Satanus…their mission was for 666 people to die for the good of the cause."

Kelsey became worried and shook at her ropes and tape. Michelle began to wake up when Kelsey became agitated.

"He will come back to save us. The number is getting close now. 639 have died here…isn't that just crazy?! It wasn't just campers too. It was hikers, bikers, people having sex in their cars to feel something again. Now, you're going to help be apart of something great again."

Renee pulled out a sharp dirty butcher knife, with rust molding on the ends of it. What Kelsey then realized was that it wasn't mold, but crusted blood from past victims.

"Goodbye, girls."

 **AHS**

Jazmine was going to die in 30 minutes of running away from her sister. After going to find her friends, she felt a presence before her. Power rushed through her veins, and she became overcome by a sense of resurgence. She could feel the evil vibrating off the camp, and the will it had to end everyone.

One of the people that she went to camp with was Catherine Esmeralda, one of the popular bitches back in the day. Jazmine had heard her life had gone down hill after her public affair with a senator at the Capital.

Catherine was running back to her cabin with Daisy when Jazmine caught up with them.

"Catherine! Catherine, wait up!" yelled Jazmine.

Catherine and Daisy stopped in their tracks.

"Oh…um hey Jazmine…I'd love to stay and chat, but people are dying everywhere, so…" said Catherine.

Jazmine looked at her dumbfounded.

"Bitch, do you think I don't notice everyone is dropping like flies. Girl, we need to get out of here while we still can."

"We can't!" screamed Daisy, "The fucking bridge is washed up like 2 miles down the river. We had to walk across to get here and barely made it."

Jazmine could feel something coming towards her.

"What. The. FUCK!" screamed Catherine. A giant evergreen tree slammed down on Jazmine, fatally crushing her. Catherine and Daisy jumped back and fell to the ground. They noticed that there were more people underneath trees in the distance. The little down syndrome girl, Angie, was lying on her back next to Jazmine. Andrew O'Hara was pinned on the legs, holding hands with his wife, who was free from the tree. Ricky Anderson was also stuck by the neck on the far end of the tree, along with Justin Montgomery who had died on impact. Sean Wilton was also dead, after he found his mother in her car dead. He was trying to catch up to the girls when the tree collapsed on him. Lizzie Darling and Vanessa Edwards ran out of Cabin 30 and witnessed all that had happened. Everyone became very frightened since they were near open power lines, but even more scared when it began to rain.

 **AHS**

Diana Winstead had made plans of escape if anything had occurred with the haunted walls. She knew the history of the camp. She knew of the satanic rituals that occurred. Hell, she was one of the ones who orchestrated the whole weekend. Helena was just a puppet in her plan…she wanted every person in the camp dead, even if that included her dying too.

As a young girl, Diana was bullied rapidly for her being overweight and blind-as-a-bat. As a teenager, she stood up for herself and dropped all 230 pounds of access fat over the summer. By her senior year of high school, she was the catch everyone wanted. The one place that Diana was bullied the most was at Camp Middleton. People had tried to drown her within Lake Murphy, and even tried summoning a voodoo devil. His name was Papa Legba.

Diana made a deal with Papa Legba…if she could accomplish the task of ending 666 lives before the weekend was over, she would have eternal life. She just had to get rid of her volunteer counselors first. After shooting Eliza McKee and not attending the dinner party, the ruckus began, and carnage ensued. Hell was going to come to Earth, and Diana Winstead would be Satan's right-hand man.

 **AHS**

Kelsey and Michelle were on the ground now next to the decaying counselor. Michelle had blood dripping out of her shoulder, and Kelsey out of her legs. Renee needed blood for the rest of the potion to contact the spirit of the Devil. Renee cut the two off of their rocks. Drops of blood became small pools once the girls hearts began to race faster. Their hearts began to beat over and over before they stopped and slowed down once again.

Kelsey woke up first and pushed Michelle awake.

"Let's go…we've gotta get out of here."

 **AHS**

Lizzie Darling awoke taped to the rail in the closet of Cabin 30. The smell of decay was stronger than ever before, and her wrists were red with envy. Lizzie wanted to kill those little fuckers once and for all. She pulled down as hard as she could on the pole and ripped the tape off with a quick swoop. She stood up and then realized that her shovel was gone. There were trees on top of people, crushing them, fire atop cabins and spread across the blue waters of Lake Murphy. Carnage had occurred in the hours she was trapped in there. Her cabin was one of the only ones still intact.

Vanessa Edwards was standing over her sister's body when the rain started to fall. Catherine and Daisy were running towards the main office, away from the madness. Lily O'Hara kissed her husband goodbye, and ran away from the power lines, crying through the pain. Audrey Valencia-Collin screamed and ran towards her poor baby, Angie.

Two people that weren't seen were Calvin and Kaitlyn Rosenfeld. They were hiding in the main office basement instead of running away. The basement was dark and very scary for the two, but the rift driving them apart was even scarier.

"What are we going to do, Cal? People are dying out there. Someone is dead in the dining room."

"I don' know, Kait. I just don't know. I think we're trapped here."

"We can't be…everyone has to get out of here alive."

"Did you not hear the gunshots up there?! People are going to die here."

"Honey, what can we do?! I can't just stand here and watch people suffer."

"WELL YOU WATCHED ME SUFFER ALL THESE YEARS AND STILL YOU ARE FUCKING BITCHING ABOUT BEING THE WORST WIFE."

Kaitlyn stepped back from her husband and teared up.

"Hon-Honey…no I'm sorry. I'm really trying here. I love you."

Calvin began to walk to her, as she sprinted up the stairs and into the lobby. When opening the main door, Renee Drake stands there, holding a butcher knife with fresh blood.

"Surprise, bitch. I'd bet you'd thought you'd seen the last of me."

 **AHS**

From _'The Appalachian Chronicle: The Camp Middleton Massacre'_

 _'…the camp was abandoned by it's final owners Marrian Snow and her fiancé Grace. The couple disappeared within the woods of the camp in the 1970's before the camp was bought by the Blue Ridge Mountain Trail Association. Murders and disappearances have then on occurred here throughout the years, and it is thought of as one of the most supernatural and haunted places in the world. If anyone dared step foot within its haunted walls, no one would escape.'_

 _Daisy Billigen_

END OF EPISODE TWO


	4. Part III

Episode Three: Part III

 **1856**

The camp was shiny and new, with hope for a better and brighter future ahead of its time. The cabins were all designed the same, with real oak creating the outer foundation of the figures. The grass was greener than any of the cash the guests spent on admission in the place for the weekend. The main office was a large palace in the beginning of the camp, drowning out the trees.

 **2009**

The camp was now desolate and destroyed by what seemed to be the work of the Devil. The cabins were all ignited in flames now, with the wood crackling and popping at the touch of air. The grass was dead, with weeds and brown strands of decaying grass poked through the dirt. The camp smelled of smoke and hate, travelling from the heart to the veins of the forest. The main office was now the only building not aroused in flames.

 **1856**

The first guests arrived in an old-fashioned vehicle, driven by an employed driver. The two lovebirds exited their car and ran up the newly constructed steps towards the main office doors. The entered and were greeted by Dr. Alexander Middleton at the front desk in the back of the room. The dark brown room enclosed on the two guests, and candles flickered upon the walls. Books and folders filled with research and history surrounded the man, who knew he had touched and read every single page. The rooms on either side of the office were both filled with furniture and a first aid room. There in the first aid room, the doctor with black sunglasses, dark hair and the shiniest red lips sat in a white desk waiting for her first patient.

 **2009**

The first aid room was now gone. The furniture in both rooms was destroyed besides the Victorian chairs that sat in the waiting room. In the main office lobby, Renee Drake stood there waiting for her next victim to complete the 666 sacrifice.

"Darling dear Kaitlyn, didn't you think I would find you again?!" Renee squealed at Kaitlyn, who was now on the floor after getting physical with her.

"What do you want, Renee…what. I'm done for, now. You know that…everyone knows that. If you're going to kill me than just get it fucking over with."

"Ohhhh but Kaitlyn – or wait – should it be Mrs. Rosenfeld? Mrs. Rosenfeld, I'm very apologetic for all that I have done. Believe me I am. But you told me yourself in that prison meeting cell that you would do EVERYTHING in you power to grant me freedom. And what do I hear? I hear that they are going to serve me with the death penalty. Now I'm a good person. I know I am. If I was such a fucking bitch that everyone despised do you think I would be here. I'm the victor in the story, NOT YOU BITCH!"

Renee was now on top of Kaitlyn, who was crying. Renee wiped away one of her tears with her index finger and licked it off. Kaitlyn shuddered at the fact that this may be the last moment of her life.

 **1856**

"Room for two, darling! Please make it speedy, me and my dear husband have much to talk about." The young woman said to Alexander in a happy and uplifting tone.

"Room for two! Ahh let's see…. I'll give you…. Cabin 24! Cabin 24 is one of our most prestigious rooms. There's even dishwashers in your room!"

The young man looked at Alexander, perplexed. "Dishwashers?! Didn't those contraptions just come on the market a mere 6 years ago."

"Why yes, they did, my good man. But I'm the one who helped invent the ole diddy and I told my partner I said 'Josephine! I wanted a dishwasher in every cabin at Camp Middleton for the luckiest guests that arrive.' Isn't that just wonderful?!"

The young woman was filled with glee as Alexander handed her the key to Cabin 24. What the young couple didn't know was that there was no such thing as Cabin 24. The doctor looked at Alexander with a sneer and began to compliment him.

"Oh Mr. Middleton, you do know we don't allow people in Cabin 24, correct?"

"Dr. McCroth, should you be wearing sunglasses indoors?"

Dr. Agatha McCroth slipped off her sunglasses to reveal herself, the same way she looked in 2009.

"Pardon me, sir. I don't want to disappoint."

 **2009**

"The Lord is my shepherd…He shall not weep. Oh God, you have given me all that I am and all that I shall want to be. Upon myself, lay the veil of peace and unity in accordance with your will," Kaitlyn repeated this over and over as Renee stood up from her body and grabbed her butcher's knife off the ground. As Renee lifted the object over her head, Calvin jumped out and stuck Renee in the stomach with a grill fork. Renee screamed in pain as Calvin dug it into her skin, blood dripping from her side.

Kaitlyn dragged Renee's lifeless body towards the basement steps and pushed her down the stairs. She slammed into the walls and crashed her face into the corners of the steps before falling in a pool of her own blood on the floor. Kaitlyn locked the door from the inside and shut the door. Calvin helped her push the front desk in front of the door by the Victorian chairs.

"Honey…I-I can't thank you en- "

Calvin grabbed her and kissed her. The kiss was passionate, more love than he had ever had for her before.

"Just shut up, Kait." Calvin then leads her to the dining room, leaving their clothes behind. There they had sex on the table after pushing the food off and onto Eliza's cold body. Calvin thrusted on her over and over again as she held him in pleasure.

 **1856**

The couple entered Cabin 24 and looked around. The room had an empty feeling, unlike the camp that made people feel welcome.

"Honey…does this look okay?" the young man asked his young girlfriend.

"I don't care. I just want you…come here."

The couple pushed the two twin beds together and started to make love. Before long, she was on top of him. The bed creaked and was broken into as the young woman moaned. But before long, they noticed that there was trouble.

Something was under the bed. It growled and sneered as the couple thrusted harder and screamed louder. Then, the wife was off her husband. She was on the floor, spurting blood from her neck as a mutilated monster ripped her skin. It had a warped face, with crooked teeth and a large nose. The nose was dripping a white substance, but that was nothing compared to the eyes it had. Its eyes were completely white, with red veins crossing the balls completely. It was nude and had the sharpest and most disfigured nails. It was the Sex Demon, and it had found its first victims.

The monster then began to eat out the woman's private area before there was a large hole. She laid there, bleeding profusely and shaking from the seizure affecting her. The man was now running down the camp road, completely nude and open. The monster ran after the man on its hands and feet before lunging at him. It threw the man into the forest before jumping after it. It then dragged the man's body into the cave, it's home from the beginning of its decent.

Meanwhile, Dr. Agatha McCroth waltz the same way she always did down the camp street, puffing a cigarette. Mr. Alexander Middleton followed her as she looked at him, crossing her arms. The trees ruffled in the distance towards the cave.

"Isn't this such fun! The two of us…we are going to take over the world."

"Yes…yes, we are dear…Martha," Alexander then winks at Agatha as she giggles, calling out her fake name. "Now…go tame your son, honey."

Agatha strides towards the forest and to the cave, flicking her cigarette to the gravel road and blowing the smoke through the light breeze. She entered the cave

 **2009**

Calvin and Kaitlyn laid naked on the dining room table wrapped in the tablecloth within the area. Fire engulfed the cabins outside, but the Rosenfeld's didn't care at all. If they were going to die, they would die happy and together.

"Honey," Calvin said, "I-I'm sorry about everything. You know I love you."

"I would never want to disappoint you, Cal. I love you so much. I forgive you schnooks." Calvin pulled the tablecloth off their bodies. Calvin's fully nude body was glistening over Kaitlyn's as her rolled over to face her. He kissed her neck, when suddenly a large boom filled the office.

"What the fuck was that?!" said Calvin. The window then shattered, with glass flying all over the couple.

"WATCH YOUR EYES!" screamed Kaitlyn as a figure rose up from in the window. It snarled and had the whitest eyes she had ever seen. It then lunged at the two as their screams equaled the carnage outside.

 **AHS**

Diana Winstead laid on the camp street, smiling at the smoke-infused sky. The stars were drowned out by the fire fumes and the rain that grazed her skin. Marks of charcoal from her face washed into the rocks as Cabin 20 collapsed from the flames. A tree laid across the opposite street with people screaming around it. Lightning struck Lake Murphy, and a curtail of events came into play.

Diana arose from the street and strolled over towards the fallen tree but realized that there people already dead underneath the timber. Andrew O'Hara was the first to succumb to the weight of the sapling, as it crushed his bones from the inside-out. His ribs poked through his skin like angel wings, his blood becoming hot from the power lines down. The power lines ignited an electricity surge around the tree and the water by the people. Lily O'Hara ran towards Vanessa Edwards and Lizzie Darling, who were standing in the street away from the water crying at the lives that were lost.

'SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed, "MY-MY HUSBAND…HE TRAPPED SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP!"

Vanessa walked up to her and slapped Lily in the face.

"You need to pull yourself together, girl. People are dying left and right…your husband was just one of them."

"Vanessa," Lizzie said with a shaky voice, "She just lost her husband show some fucking sympathy."

"AND YOU THINK I HAVEN'T?! I just lost my sister…what have you lost? You luggage?!"

"Fuck you Vanessa. We can't be arguing right now…it's not helping the situation."

Lily stepped in between the two and looked at them through watered eyes.

"Ladies…we need to get to the police…we need to find safety and we need to get the fuck out of here."

Justin Montgomery's limp body shook on the ground, then burst into flames, igniting the tree into bursts of fury. Catherine Esmerelda and Daisy Billigen saw something run into the main office and decided to retreat the idea, running to the cave they saw in the distance. Audrey-Valencia Collin cried as her daughter's body become a roasting pit in the camp, watching every second of her child's demise. Audrey joined the ladies in the other end of the street and decided that it was time to escape the horrific camp. Diana watched this all happen in the distance, laughing at the terror she was helping to cause.

 **AHS**

Catherine and Daisy were news reporters from the VSNT (Virginia Sorcerer News Tonight) who were chosen to write and record a report on the final weekend of the historic camp. Daisy was the writer and Catherine reported the news on channel 15. Daisy kept a restricted life, since her family was from Brookfield Heights, Michigan. Life in Michigan was very privileged, and she loved to write as a child to show her true emotions. Daisy had written down all the events that had taken place within the camp through the night and hoped to uncover the secrets hidden. Although Daisy kept a private life, Catherine came from a long line of cheap-skates and people who lived lives of crime. Her great-aunt Maggie was one who really made her change the way she wanted her life and her kids to grow up.

When Catherine was much younger, she travelled to Jupiter, Florida in hopes of finding out what happened to her aunt and her disappearance. In researching the history of a freak show that was decimated by a terrorized man named Dandy Mott, Catherine knew something happened to her there. Catherine proceeded to Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities corpse and found ripped tents and stained blood from years and years of decay. She there found a mass grave with her great-aunt's name engraved in the wood. Other names that cascaded the wood were Amazon Eve, Dandy Mott, Stanley, Ethel Darling and Dell Toledo. Catherine didn't know what these names meant, but she knew that there was something special about them. Daisy and Catherine met at college in North Carolina and decided to move to Virginia together in hopes of making it big.

This discovery shaped Catherine to be a reporter to tell people's story to have closure. That's why when she found two girls bound to a tree with blood-covered cocoons and webs, she knew she had to tell their story.

 **AHS**

Everyone stuck under the evergreen tree was dead, their bodies now charcoaled corpses that smelled like burnt hair. The Angel of Death flew down from the rainy sky, her wings expanding upon the grisly sights. There, she kissed each and every one of the poor souls, and then came to Jazmine Edwards one final time. Jazmine's head was bashed in, but The Angel knew what she was asking through mindreading.

"Please," Jazmine cried in her head, "take me to happiness. Take me away from this place. I want to be in peace."

"My child, you have lived a wonderful life. You won't have to worry anymore." The Angel kissed the bloody head and took Jazmine with her. The souls of Eliza, Whitney, Mya, Justin, Angie, Sean, Andrew, and Ricky walked away with The Angel, all finally happy and ready for peace.

The Angel of Death would return many more times to the camp that night.

 **AHS**

"KELSEY! HONEY WHERE ARE YOU?!" Helena screamed as she looked for her daughter. Suddenly, Charlie and Rita Howards begin to run with her, trying to find their daughter Michelle. They see two people in the distant forest by a cave and run to find out what is going on. What they find shocks and damages their very souls.

Catherine and Daisy were trying to cut open the cocoons that were encapsulating the two girls. The red shell vibrated as Charlie slammed his hands on his daughter's multiple times. Shiny objects floated inside the shells with the girls. Charlie slammed his hands for the last time on Michelle's shell when it broke open and he was slashed in the stomach. Charlie looked down and saw that something had possessed his daughter, as her eyes were black as coal. She sliced into his abdomen as Helena, Catherine and Daisy ran away from the girls. Rita stood there in shock before Michelle took the object and slammed it down on her mother's head. Blood spurted out of her mouth as she fell into the dirt, combining the mud with her blood. Michelle sat back into the shell and shut her eyes, before the cocoon encapsulated her again.

Helena ran as far as she could away from the little demons that shelled themselves into her sweet daughter. He beautiful intelligent daughter. All around Helena, havoc wrecked the idea of a perfect weekend. Most of the cabins had collapsed and people were running aimlessly anywhere. The pool was now overflowing with bubbles and specks of blood. The ferris wheel was standing perfectly still, as if nothing was happening.

 **AHS**

Calvin and Kaitlyn were hiding from a demon. They had enough time to grab their underpants before jumping out the main office window and into Lake Murphy. The monster was sniffing out to feast on their flesh when a whistle rang through the camp. Everyone stopped, and the monster crawled back to its creator.

Dr. Agatha McCroth stepped on the balcony of the office and fed her son a treat. Her black hair bounced in the rain. She then looked down at the lovers and chuckled.

"Oh…you two. Hell has FINALLY come to Camp Middleton! Isn't it just marvelous?!"

Calvin looked at her and screamed, "Fuck you, lady! What the hell is that thing?!"

"Ohhhh hahaha. That's my son. Well…was my son. Abigor died when he was young of a brain disease. I tried so hard to keep him alive that I even went to school to help him. He died when he was at the camp, but I wanted him to be immortal. He died in 1854."

Kaitlyn looked at McCroth, confused.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Of course not, darling. Haven't you heard of The Afflicted?! No? Well the Afflicted carry a blood disease that keeps me immortal. From generation to generation. I'm over 100 years old."

The sex demon lunged at the two lovers again before Calvin thought of a plan. He remembered that when he jumped out he saw a saw underneath the balcony. Kaitlyn and he swam as fast as they could from the monster, and they retrieved the saw. Calvin sliced the demon's head clean off as it rolled into the water. The waves from the lake settled as McCroth screamed and ran down the stairs.

"YOU SONS OF BITCHES! MY SON! ABIGOR!?"

"Fuck you, you old cunt."

Calvin sliced her in the stomach, where blood pooled out of her abdomen. Without even thinking about it, Calvin and Kaitlyn rolled her limp body into the lake and walked away.

 **AHS**

Ansel Devinsky and Tony Cunningham were gay lovers. Tony had the image of a rude woman-hating liberal, but really just had that to hide his homosexuality. Ansel and Tony met at the camp years ago in 2005 when being gay wasn't very accepted. The first time Ansel and Tony had sex, Tony realized why they called him 'The Big Devinsky'. They spent the night together and knew that they were meant to be. Ansel and Tony were so thankful for each other. They loved each other like an old couple, so that's why it was so shocking for Ansel when Tony succumbed to the camping massacre.

"Where are you going, Tony?! People are dying we've got to get out of here!" screamed Ansel as he was trying to pack everything back in his suitcase, "TONY?!"

Tony stood in the middle of his cabin with a black cape on. The hood was flicked up and he was standing like a villain.

"I will be right back. I love you." With that, Tony ran out of the cabin as Ansel followed him. Helena had seen him in a black hood and realized that he was trying to help everyone escape. She walked outside and confronted him.

"Who are you?"

'I'm here to help. What is your name, dear?"

Helena looked at him and noticed something. She saw that he was…glowing.

"Helena…Helena Carlson-Prince. Have you seen my daughter?! Kelsey?"

"I have. She is safe…for now."

Then, Tony disappeared right in front of her. Tony was a good guy, but his demise was upcoming, and Ansel couldn't help but watch. Although Tony was an angel, Tony was found dead by Ansel in the rubble of Cabin 24. Fire had incinerated his body and hood before Ansel could realize who it was. It was at this moment that Ansel wanted revenge on the camp.

"Take me, dear Death."

The Angel of Death flew upon Tony and looked at him.

"One of my own…you have such a loving heart. You are safe now. Are you ready?"

"I've always been ready. Take me."

With the kiss of The Angel's lips, Tony joined the other campers who had died in the horrific place. But this was just like the Murder House, if they died at the camp, they stay at the camp…forever.

 **AHS**

Dr. Richard de la Kingston was in hiding. He didn't want to die but was way too much of a coward to confront the demons he was cowering from. The gunshot in the dining hall triggered his PTSD on the whole drunk murder cover-up. A mother. He had killed a mother who just came in for a simple appendix removal. He had sliced her down the middle before she even fell asleep from the amnesia.

The other two victims were teens who were involved in a car accident. They just needed scraps of metal removed from their skin, but he killed them by accident. Dr. Richard de la Kingston lost his reputation and clients because of he did that.

In college, Dr. Kingston wanted to be just like the 'doctor to the stars', Dr. Charles Montgomery. All Dr. Montgomery did through surgery was good. He helped women who had problems growing kill them. Although Richard was fairly insane, he was extremely smart with his PhD.

"Doctor?" a teen girl asked him. The voices in his head were getting louder, "Doctor what's happening?"

"I feel weird." The mother said, "Why are you cut-AHHHHH!"

"Dr. Kingston please stop you ar-AHHHH OW STOP!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UPP!"

Dr. Kingston clasped his hands around his ears and screamed. His eyes were throbbing, the pain in his head seeming to the depths of his brain. What Dr. Kingston didn't realize was that he was suffering from a massive brain tumor. He wouldn't last the night. For inside his head was no brain tumor…it was the Devil taking over his body.

 **AHS**

Daisy, Catherine, Audrey, Lizzie and Vanessa decided to stay together to fight the evil that was haunting the camp they all loved. They were hiding out in the basement of the main office. When they first went to go under, the door was locked. Lizzie grabbed a shovel from the grocery area and noticed the pool of blood from years ago was growing back slowly. She hit the shovel on the basement door lock and opened it slowly. Nothing was on the ground, no pool of blood, nothing.

They decided to look around to make sure the place of safe. The light switch at the end of staircase flickered the hanging lightbulbs on. The yellow warm light floated through the large room as the women split up to look around. Boxes were piled up in the corners and wallpaper was peeling slightly off the walls. The light showed stains and cracks in the concrete floor, and the smell of death roamed deep within the area. Vanessa, Audrey and Lizzie looked on the right side of the basement while Catherine and Daisy investigates the opposing side.

Beds were exposed on either side with dusty white sheets and medical supplies by them. Vanessa looked at the last bed and noticed that it wasn't empty. A woman was laying there, dripping in blood from her stomach and softly crying.

"What the hell?" said Lizzie.

"Who are you, miss? A-Are you okay?" asked Vanessa.

The woman just laid there, crying. Catherine and Daisy met back up with the other women and found the lady there.

"What is wrong with her?" questioned Daisy.

"W-We don't know. We just found her." answered Audrey.

Suddenly, the woman jumped from the bed and lunged at the women. Screams filled through the main office…and then silence.

 **AHS**

Laying in the forest far beyond the cave was a graveyard. The graves were from hundreds of years before, with decaying graves and cracked gravestones. Dirt was now grass, and the buried were now in the Earth. There were maybe 10, but only a few were distinct and important. The gravestones read the following names…

 **DR. ALEXANDER MIDDLETON**

 _BORN: FEBRUARY 18_ _TH_ _, 1826 ~ DIED: JUNE 6_ _TH_ _, 1866_

 _BELOVED SON AND FRIEND_

 _DEATH FROM BULLET WOUNDS_

 **MARY ELLISE LANGDON**

 _BORN: MARCH 13_ _TH_ _, 1853 ~ DIED: JUNE 6_ _TH_ _, 1866_

 _BELOVED DAUGHTER AND FRIEND_

 _DEATH FROM DROWNING_

 **LAWRENCE J. MOTT**

 _BORN; APRIL 4_ _TH_ _, 1833 ~ DIED: JUNE 6_ _TH_ _, 1864_

 _SON AND BROTHER_

DEATH FROM HANGING

and the last notable gravestone that was built in the late 1800's read

 **LIZZIE DARLING**

 _BORN: SEPTEMBER 18_ _TH_ _, 1975 ~ DIED: JUNE 6_ _TH_ _, 2009_

 _MISSED DAUGHTER AND FRIEND_

 _DEATH FROM MASSACRE_

END OF EPISODE THREE


	5. Part IV

Episode Four: Part IV

 **June 6** **th** **, 1866**

The sky was a bright yellow in the auburn morning sun. The birds were chirping, and the cabin wood glowed off the embers. The green trees crisped in the morning air and peace had settled within the camp. Fires were demolished by cabins, the smoke circling the air. Although it seemed that tranquility had eclipsed the forest, death was right around the corner.

Mary Ellise Langdon was a short young girl with bouncy blonde curls and a lovable smile. When she was younger, her mother had told her she would be famous one day…in one of those motion pictures being created. The world would know her name. She wore poufy dresses to every occasion, all in different shades of colors. Even though her mother told her she would be known all over the country one day, it wasn't for the best reasons. Mary was going to die in less than 10 minutes.

She had been living at the camp for the first week of the summer since she was attending the annual summer camp. It was early in the morning, maybe 7:30am, and Mary was ready to eat breakfast at the main office. On the way to the office, she kicked and skipped rocks along the gravel road. Then suddenly, she heard something.

"Hey!" the thing whispered.

Mary looked out and noticed a man was standing by the water. He was wearing a newly tailored suit and a top hat. He was holding a dark black cane and stood in a postured manor. She began to walk towards him, then stopped.

"Who are you, mister? I haven't seen you here before."

"Why…I'm Dr. Alexander Montgomery sweetie. I check you in! I know who you are."

"You do? Well why ya out here?"

"Oh why I'm just glancing at the water. When I bought this place with my wife Agatha, this lake sold us on the whole property. I named it after my best friend's father, Murphy. Come feel the water, darling! It's just perfect."

Mary started to run to the water, her sweet smile bouncing with her dress. She then stopped at the sandy end and felt the water. It was blissful. A mix of warm and cold curtailed her arm and made her smile even more. Then, Dr. Alexander Middleton took his cane and smacked her over the head with it. Her body fell into the lake with a splash and he held her under with the end of the cane. She shook before finally stopping the flailing and dragged her out. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the far part of the forest to a small graveyard in back.

A dug-up grave was ready for burial, and Alexander threw her in the hole. Her body was limp as she fell sitting up against the dirt. Her dress collected the speckles of the Earth against her and her mouth dropped open. Dr. Agatha McCroth entered the area with a shovel and handed it to her husband.

"Great job, darling. I'm beyond proud of y-"

Gunshots rang through the forest. People in hats and long dresses held guns and fired them at the two love birds. Agatha fell back into the hole from a gunshot in the leg, and Alexander fell on top of her from a cascade of bullets. His suit was torn, and his blood seemed into her wound. Agatha closed her eyes and the world stopped.

The parents from the past victims stood over the bodies and threw the guns they had fired into the pit.

"Grab the gasoline, Clark."

Gasoline poured on the dead ones and soaked into their wounds. Agatha felt the liquid hit her forehead and slap her wound. She felt around for a gun and held one. She then stood up limply and fired at every parent that shot at them. The matches fell into the grave hole as parents left and right dropped like flies. Before long, the parents were joined by the little girl in the hole, while Dr. Alexander's body laid in a separate one. Agatha cried at the sky, then grabbed the holster of gasoline from the ground and poured it upon the heads of the dead parents. One parent opened their eyes and couldn't breathe.

"Help…me…." she groaned.

"No one can help you now." Agatha lit the match and watched the parents burn to a crisp in the mass grave. After a while, the bodies became ashes seeped in the soil, and Dr. Alexander laid buried under the Earth. Agatha walked away from the bodies and trailed to the front office. She grabbed her jacket from the chair in the nursing wing and walked out the door.

Agatha would not return to the camp until 2009.

 **AHS**

Renee Drake stood up from the body of Audrey Valencia-Collin and looked down at her. Blood oozed out of her neck as a bite wound punctured her breathing. She coughed up blood and cried a dry tear before dying. Renee licked the blood from her mouth, then took her body and put her head first in the furnace. The fire ignited her with fury and before long, she was gone.

Lizzie Darling, Vanessa Edwards, Catherine Esmerelda and Daisy Billigen were all on the beds, strapped to them by belts and rope. Tape covered their mouths as tears streamed out of their eyes.

"She was the weakest link, ladies. You know that."

Renee then waltzed up to Daisy and ripped the tape from her mouth. Daisy screamed as loud as she could before Renee slapped her. Diana Winstead heard this scream come from the main office and chuckled. She decided she wanted to see the fun in motion. As Daisy struggled to free herself from the belts holding her back, Diana descended the stairs to find the beautiful sight.

"Well, well, well ladies. Look what fresh meat we have."

"LET ME GO YOU CRAZY BITCH- "screamed Daisy.

"SILENCE." exclaimed Renee," Now…what did I tell you about screaming down here. You are going to get all of us killed."

"Renee…I-I'm so glad to see your alright. How are you?" asked Diana.

"I'm fine…but the spirits here aren't. Something worse is coming here. The tides are calling to me."

"What do you mean?! The tides are talking to you?! Bitch do they have mouths?"

Diana looked up at Daisy and chuckled.

"Oh, you stupid whore. This land is haunted. Ghosts and demons haunt these very walls we call Camp Middleton. Do you need the history?"

"I'll show them history." Renee pulled the curtain in the middle of the room and opened up to show the right side the bodies of people trapped on the opposite. Strapped to the beds on the opposite side were Monique Tumusiime-Lipton, Nick Laveau-Lipton, Ansel Devinsky, Kaitlyn and Calvin Rosenfeld, Lily O'Hara, Dr. Richard de la Kingston and Helena Carlson-Prince. Tape covered their mouths as they were bound to the mattresses and sheets,

Daisy knew that Diana was being sarcastic in her statement but decided she must know what is happening to put in her article if she made it out alive.

"Yes…yes I do actually want to know."

Vanessa, Lizzie and Catherine all nodded their heads.

"Oh…very well then." Diana then began the story.

"Dr. Alexander Middleton bought and built this land in the mid-1850's from the Mott millionaires in hopes of creating the largest murder palace in the world. His goal was to take 666 lives and implant them in the soil as a sacrifice for the Devil. Throughout the years him and his wife Martha, others call her Dr. Agatha McCroth…the best doctor in miles for psychology and surgery. "

"Wait a second…Dr. Agatha McCroth was a resident here. Where is she I saw her at the dinner."

"Calvin and his dear wife Kaitlyn offed Dr. McCroth and her son in Lake Murphy. Their bodies were taken care of by us. Now back to the history. Alexander and Agatha were gods in their craft. In the years they inhabited the camp, over 600 campers, hikers and etc went missing and died within the camp. They are the ones haunting these grounds. You know that tree that fell down in the middle of the road that smashed your husband, Lily? The ghosts did that. They want their land back…they want to go to the afterlife. Until 666 people die, they are stuck here forever. They are tired of waiting, so I sold this land to Ms. Helena Carlson-Prince."

Helena looked up in a confused look. Renee was taking the tape off of everyone's mouths and she spoke.

"You didn't sell this land to me! I bought it from a distant relative…named Una Nancy…Owen. DAMMIT."

"Have you never read And Then There Were None before, Helena?" asked Diana. "Didn't think so. I want to help these ghosts since they have been encapsulated in this portal to hell for hundreds of years. It's happening down in Roanoke too during the Blood Moon, but no one can stop that charade. Through the camp, parents would come by to pick up their children and there would be no sign of the child in sight. The parents would bury the kids under the cabins and wrap them in plastic from the grocery area. On June 6th, 1866, Dr. Alexander was shot dead by the angry parents. They formed a group called the Middleton Massagers and were going to rid the camp of any bad juju. When the shot after the couple, Agatha was still alive and slaughtered all of them. They are the main people who haunt these walls, wanting revenge for their dead children. Until the sacrifice is complete they won't be able to hug their children again. That's why all of you are here. People have come and died here all through the years, but this group is the last to go. Me and Renee are going to-"

"Just me bitch. Thanks for the little history lesson but its time for you to go."

Renee pulled a gun from her back and shot Diana in the abdomen. Renee stepped towards her and put the gun right to her forehead and pulled the trigger. Diana laid in a pool of her own blood by the exit of the basement. The inhabitants of the camp screamed and cried as they thought they were next.

Renee had found all the couples while the first people trapped were asleep from being knocked out. It was 4am, and 2 more hours until the sacrifice had to be completed. She did the work all herself getting here and Diana wanted to take all the credit?! Bitch please.

 **AHS**

The guests faced each other in rows, all scared out of their mind. In the last few hours, they had witnessed a death, saw the camp catch fire, a tree fall down in the middle of the road, demons and ghosts wandering through the camp and a murderer trapping them. Renee sat in the middle of the room with a gun in her hand and the dead body of Diana sulking in the furnace. Calvin and Kaitlyn cuddled together in worry while Monique and Nick held hands through the belts.

Renee was going to kill them all, and she wouldn't fail like her last test. Her murder spree all those years ago was suppose to be a wake-up call for everyone in the country. That evil will always win. That nothing in life can take away the distraction of temptation and the goodness of doing all wrong. Renee had tried to conjure the Devil in the water that terrific night. She also tried doing so in the camp that night. Lake Murphy and the pool were sizzling, needing a sacrifice to show that Renee means business.

Outside the camp, the ghosts of the past walked through the roads, looking for an escape. Dr. Agatha McCroth walked alone past the main office while Mya and Whitney walked together, bound by the accident. The people under the tree huddled together, looking for their families to know that they want to be home. Charlie and Rita Howards held hands and cried, looking for their dear Mya. Sean sat alone by his mother's inflamed car in hopes of finding her. Mary Ellise Langdon sat by Lake Murphy, skipping rocks into the lifesaver.

 **AHS**

The cocoons of Kelsey Carlson-Prince and Michelle Howards cracked open and regurgitated that two young ladies. They felt different, something about them affected their senses and memories. They held knives dripping in blood and stood in front of two people, dead. The girls looked at each other and knew what they had to do. They had to kill everyone in the camp until 666 were dead.

 **AHS**

"You-You don't have to do this," said Lily O'Hara. "All of us have lives, I have a dog at home that will miss me. You can't just keep us here and then kill us."

"Well…then you can go first."

BANG. Blood spurts on the people as Lily's head exploded through a bullet.

"STOP! What are you doing?! Don't you have a family of your own?! Why do you have to take ours?!" Kaitlyn screamed as Calvin held her. Fear lurked in her eyes as Renee smiled.

"Because it's fun."

Another gunshot rang through the basement. Calvin became covered in his wife's blood as she laid on top of him, dead. Her eyes looked at him, and then she saw the Angel of Death…she kissed her and walked away with Lily to the campground.

 **AHS**

"Why are you leaving us here? I want to stay with you." said Lily with tears in her eyes.

"My child…the demons have a hold on this place. Once the hold is released, your free to go with me. But for now, I must leave you here."

"Isn't there anything we can do?!" cried Kaitlyn.

"Yes…there is. Kill Renee Drake…and Dr. Richard de la Kingston. They are the ones with the real power."

With that, she was gone.


	6. Part V: PART ONE

Episode Five: Part V: PART ONE

 **2009**

Monique and Nick Lipton were going to try to escape with all they could. The belts strapped between them began to finally give out as Renee unlocked the bodies of Kaitlyn and Lily. Calvin was in shock as his wife was dragged off of him and dropped to the floor like nothing.

"Honey…look." Renee said to Calvin. Renee tossed his wife's body in the furnace along with Audrey and Diana. The screams within the basement were diminished now. Lily's body became apart of the fire as well. The smell in the basement reeked of death, and Renee was very happy. A few more deaths and she would have eternal life…forever. Nothing would kill her, no bullet, no jail, nothing. She would be the antichrist prophecies have foretold.

"Renee. Look." said Nick. He pushes Renee into the furnace and watches her burn. Monique jumps at the sight from the straps and stands up to watch. All the people started to cry and laugh at the same time, except Dr. Richard de la Kingston who was vaulting with rage. Renee then screamed from the furnace and grabbed Nick with fiery hands. He screams as he becomes one with Renee in he dies in the furnace as well. Monique screams and hits the hot furnace multiple times. Tears begin to scream from her eyes as her one love becomes a fireball.

"GET US UNTIED GIRL!" Vanessa screamed at Monique. Monique, through the tears, unstrapped the other guests and helped them stand up from the pain. Dr. Kingston then breaks through his straps and runs after Monique with hate. His eyes become white and he punches Monique in the stomach. She flies to the ceiling and hits a loose pole, killing her instantly. She hangs from the head where the puncture happened, and blood rain ensues inside the basement and outside in the camp. Blood runs through the camp as only a few more sacrifices are needed to complete the full wish. It was 4:45am and only 1 hour and 15 minutes to be completed.

 **AHS  
**

Everyone screamed as Monique's limp body fell from the ceiling and onto the hard floor with a crash. Dr. Kingston hears the voices in his head, telling him to kill everyone in sight.

"You are a fucking disappointment. Kill them all. Kill them all." the mother he killed screams at him.

"YOU ARE NOTHING UNTIL THIS IS DONE!"

"STOP IT!" Dr. Kingston screams. He then begins his rampage. Daisy Billigen, Lizzie Darling, Calvin Rosenfeld and Helena Carlson-Prince were the only ones to get away from the basement. Daisy grabbed ahold on the shovel from the lobby and locked everyone downstairs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed Lizzie.

"WE DON'T KNOW WHO ELSE IS A DEMON, OKAY?!"

Ruckus ensued through the basement as screams and cries plagued the camp once again. The ladies walked outside to see all the ghosts of the dead walking around. They looked up but didn't see the real people. Lizzie saw the two children and counselor she killed playing a game of tag. Helena saw Eliza McKee through the window of the lobby waiting for everyone to join her for dinner. Calvin saw his wife hugging Lily O'Hara and crying. He reached out to touch her, but she disappeared. Daisy saw Charlie and Rita Howards crying out for Mya and Michelle. The cabins were through from being on fire, and the blood rain was drenching them. Then, in the distance, they saw two girls holding knives.

"Who's that?!" screamed Daisy.

"It…It's my Kelsey."

 **AHS**

Dr. Richard de la Kingston had slaughtered all the people trapped within the basement. After killing Monique, he threw Catherine Esmerelda to the boxes where she hit her head against a pole, causing a brain aneurysm. Catherine shook violently as Vanessa Edwards and Ansel Devinsky put a huge fight against the possessed doctor. Although they almost overpowered him, they ultimately were pushed into the furnace and locked shut by him. They banged on the door as hard as they could, but both perished in the fiery inferno. Dr. Richard de la Kingston rubbed his face covered in blood and chuckled.

"AVE SATANUS FATHER! AVE SATANUS!"

The pool began to bubble outside and the lake's waves began to slowly rise.

"TAKE ME HOME FATHER TAKE ME HOME!"

 **AHS**

The ghosts had 45 more minutes to complete the sacrificing and there were 4 more people who needed to perish. Kelsey and Michelle walked together holding their weapons towards the main office. Calvin, Lizzie, Helena and Daisy were unnoticed by the possessed girls, but Helena wanted to make sure her daughter was okay. Daisy also realized what she had done…she had just killed her best friend by locking her away.

"Kelsey? Kelsey honey its mom. I'm so worried about you…are you okay?"

Kelsey kept walking with Michelle, not answering her mother.

"Kelsey?! Kelsey answer your mother right now."

Kelsey kept walking up the steps to the main office. Once they entered, they locked the doors on the inside by taking the shovel from outside of the basement door. Dr. Richard de la Kingston fell from inside and jumped. More fresh meat. Kelsey and Michelle took their knives and sliced him down the middle of his skull. Dr. Kingston fell down the steps and landed in a pool of his own blood, shaking from the seizure triggered by his brain tumor. Kelsey and Michelle then exited the main office and dropped the shovel down the steps.

"RUN!" screamed Calvin as the girls flung the knives at the guests.

 **AHS**

END OF EPISODE FIVE: PART ONE


	7. Part V: PART TWO

Episode Six: Part V: PART TWO

 **1974**

Marrian Snow was the red-headed bombshell of the late 1960's. Her star power had dwindled from those years before, but she still was highly acknowledged within the town. She had the perfect figure that most men (and women) would kill for; that's why it became very unusual for this person of power to purchase a dirty campsite to spend her final days.

Nights before her buying the camp, her fiancé Grace had woken up in the middle of the night hearing her loved one screaming.

"STOP! NO PLEASE! BURN THIS PLACE DOWN!" Marrian screamed from her silk sheets.

"Honey wake up! You're just dreaming! Marrian!"

Marrian shot up from her bed, her light red hair drenched in sweat. Whiskey was spilt on the ground from her flailing arms, and the cocaine on the nightstand was strewn on the steuben glass counter.

"Honey are you okay? You're scaring me." asked Grace.

"Middleton. We have to go to Middleton."

"What?! Who the fuck is Middleton?!"

Marrian then passed out on her bed and began to shake violently. Foam sprayed out of her mouth as Grace held her and screamed. Servants and friends who stayed in the mansion with them stormed in and informed the police. Marrian kept shaking, and then abruptly stopped.

"Darling?"

"Camp Middleton needs us." Marrian said in a monotone voice. She then flew back on her bed and slept. She slept all day and all night in the same position through the hours. Before long, they had purchased the camp for $50,000. Marrian walked in and looked around in awe. In her dream, she had witnessed fire and reign battling the heroic survivors. Trees were swaying in the heavy gusts of wind, and water was flooding the broken power-lined gravel, electrifying the whole park into a lightning frenzy. Before long, she saw the devil horns peer from out of the trees and the laugh of a thousand screams. It rang through the whole camp and killed anyone who heard the evil sound.

Marrian looked around and saw the blossoming flowers and shiny wood of the camp. She smelled the evil throughout the place and knew that her and Grace had to stop it. That night, her and Grace would go missing and die from the hands of the Devil himself.

 **AHS**

Knives and weapons flew through the air and attacked Calvin Rosenfeld, Helena Carlson-Prince, Daisy Billigen and Lizzie Darling.

"RUN!" screamed Calvin as a knife sliced Lizzie in the right arm and the left leg of Daisy. Calvin and Helena ran together as Daisy fell to the ground and screamed.

"WAIT! PLEASE!" Daisy yelled as Kelsey walked up to her and stood over her.

"Please…I-I don't want to die. I'm a good person. I gave to the Hurricane Katrina foundation. Please-don-"

"Shut up, you stupid bitch." said Kelsey as she plunged her axe through the middle of her head. Daisy looked up at Michelle as she kicked her over. Daisy laid in the middle of the gravel, blood profusely spewing through the rocks. Kelsey ripped the axe from her head and slammed it on her body more.

 _whack_

 _WHACK_

 _k_

Lizzie held her arm as blood flowed from the wound. She screamed in agony as she fell into the branch of the fallen carcass of the evergreen tree. The fire-reddened corpse flew through her arm, entrapping her to the camp forever. Lizzie ripped the branch off the tree and wailed in pain as the two girls walked slowly up to her. Michelle raised the axe over her head and began to slam down on Lizzie, before Marrian pushed her out of the way. Grace grabbed the axe from the ground and looked at Lizzie. Her face changed from pure white to ghostly dark as she pushed her and screamed.

"RUN!" yelled Grace. Grace then took the axe and slammed it onto Michelle's stomach. Michelle flailed up, and then something happened. She looked at Marrian and uttered only two words.

"Help me." Michelle's head then went limp with her bleeding from her mouth.

 **AHS**

 **1974**

"And the Lord said…let there be light. And there was light." Marrian said out loud as she read from her Bible. The camp had had a hold over her, the darkness fueling her to change the momentum of wickedness stuck in the evil realm. Camp Middleton was an evil place, but it was about to become even more deadly. Marrian had just come back from searching the woods where she found a gravesite. Under the rubble of branches was a gravestone. She held it and screamed. On the front of it, it read…

 **LIZZIE DARLING**

 _BORN: SEPTEMBER 18TH, 1975 ~ DIED: JUNE 6TH, 2009_

 _MISSED DAUGHTER AND FRIEND_

 _DEATH FROM MASSACRE_

Marrian knew that this was bad, so she grabbed her Bible and decided to pray to her Father. Grace was outside picking the weeds from the flowers when she died. She was standing up when her body flew through the gravel and landed at the far side of the woods. She then heard a growl and screamed. Marrian exited the main office and looked around. Silence scattered throughout the camp. She walked down in her stilettos and stood at the base of the main office. She looked to her right and saw what had startled her wife. Grace hung from the jaw of the demon that Dr. Agatha McCroth had conjured up.

The beast came charging at her as Marrian raised her hands in defense. Suddenly, Marrian realized that she wasn't dead. A blue wall had encapsulated the woman as the beast pounced on the surface. Marrian began to cry, for then she saw what looked like a futuristic woman in the distance. Marrian had never met this girl but knew her name immediately.

"Mallory."

The blue wall defused and the beast shredded Marrian to pieces. Marrian screamed for Mallory, but the future young witch was gone. The beast the disappeared into the water, taking the lives of Marrian and Grace with it.

 **AHS  
**

Kelsey awoke on the ground next to the corpse of Michelle Howards. Her eyes were staring blankly at her as she stood up and grabbed the bloody axe next to her. Ghosts circled Kelsey, all wanting to stop the evil in that place.

"AVE SATANUS!" she screamed as she raised her axe. The ghosts began to cheer and walk with her towards the final three. She only needed to kill one more person and she knew exactly who it would be.

 **AHS**

Helena and Calvin were trapped. Lake Murphy's waves crashed into them as Kelsey and her posy of ghosts glided towards her. Lizzie was no where to be found.

"Now…the time has come. My sacrifice must reign supreme."

"Darling," cried Helena, "I love you. I know we fight a lot. We fight way too much. But you will always be my little girl. When I was younger, I learned I couldn't have children. I wanted kids and a husband so bad that I prayed for it each night. Even though your father is still in my heart, you are – and will always be my little miracle. You make me wake up in the morning when I want to just die. I love you with all of my heart, angel. I'm sorry."

The sun began to rise on Lake Murphy's waves. Lizzie was being dragged in by the ghosts of Dr. Alexander Middleton and the little ghost child Riley.

"Let go of me you little fucker. I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"SHUT UP BITCH. Now…it's time."

Kelsey looked at Lizzie, Calvin and Helena, deciding who to have as the final sacrificial lamb. Kelsey stopped in front of Lizzie, who's arm was purple and bleeding profusely. Kelsey pushed Lizzie into the dirt away from the waves. Lizzie sat there in shock, knowing that she had been saved and not slaughtered. Kelsey then stood in front of her mother…her life giver.

Kelsey took the axe and sliced Helena's head clean off. Calvin fell to the ground as Helena's body rolled into the lake, calming the waves. Blood rapidly created a hole in the lake, and horns stood up from the depths of the water. The sound of a thousand screams rang throughout the camp, shattering the windows of the main office.

"Finally. Finally, the sacrifice is accomplished. What is your one wish?"

Kelsey stepped back as Lizzie stood up and walked to the lake.

"I want you to never come here again. Too much as been lost here. Many innocent people have lost their lives. Until the apocalypse comes, I never want to see the evil and rot that you create on this Earth every again." Lizzie then sat on the wet sand and cried. The Devil was red with beady white pupils and black-tipped horns.

"Then who shall I cross? Who shall I haunt for all of eternity. Who will bear my son?" the Devil's voice raddled through the souls of those still alive.

"The Murder House."

The ghost of Daisy stood by the lake. She looked up at the demon and said it again.

"The Murder House is a place fueled by the evil granted there. They will accomplish the evil plan you have."

With smoke and the lake water descending, the Devil disappeared, and light filled the camp. Kelsey collapsed to the ground and heaved her chest, a demon clawing its way out of her abdomen. It crawled to the water with a hissing sound coming from its fangs. Although the camp was built under terror, shining brighter than ever before was the light of God. The ghosts were finally going to be free. Charlie, Rita, Mya and Michelle Howards were the first to walk into the light hand-in-hand. They smiled as Whitney and Sean Wilton followed. All the past ghosts from hundreds of years left the evil place once and for all. Mary Ellise Langdon held hands with Marrian and Grace Snow while walking behind Eliza McKee. Ansel Devinsky and Tony Cunningham joined the pack after kissing. Monique Tumusiime-Lipton and Nick Laveau-Lipton walked together with Jazmine and Vanessa Edwards. Dr. Richard de la Kingston walked alone up the slope to God. The people trapped under the tree walked together, alone with Audrey Valencia-Collin and her daughter Angie. Lily and Andrew O'Hara walked with Catherine Esmerelda and Daisy Billigen. Daisy handed her notepad to Lizzie and smiled.

"Give this to the police. It has all you need to know."

Kaitlyn Rosenfeld walked up to her husband and cried with a smile. They hugged, kissed, and she left with a sigh. All the ghosts had left as the light closed. The Angel of Death flew into the heavens and locked the door to the afterlife.

Suddenly, hell opened up on the gravel as Diana Winstead, Renee Drake, Dr. Alexander Middleton and Dr. Agatha McCroth fell into the fiery gates. They screamed as the rocks closed. Lizzie, Kelsey and Calvin sat on the lake side looking around. They had survived the massacre of Camp Middleton. The cabin smoke was faded, and the main office was ready to collapse.

"Let's go. We need to get Lizzie to the hospital."

"I'm so sorry, Lizzie. It wasn't me I swear."

Lizzie looked at her and smiled through tears.

'I know."

 **AHS**

Lizzie Darling, Calvin Rosenfeld and Kelsey Carlson-Prince walked together on the road away from hell. They had survived…and they were thankful. The camp was gone. Cabins and the main office became stuck through water. The gravesite in the distance disappeared as the buildings washed into the lake and entrapped the dead there. The bodies of the camp residents were hidden forever, although their souls were safe for eternity. The final thing to fall into the water was the camp sign, the wood collapsing underneath the waves.

END OF EPISODE SIX


	8. Part VI: THE FINAL CHAPTER

Episode Seven: Part VII: The Final Chapter

"Good evening everyone. As you know, the horrors of 'The Camp Middleton Massacre' has shocked the nation and the world as we know it. Over 25 bodies have been found in the waters of Lake Murphy thanks to the help of Calvin Rosenfeld, Lizzie Darling and Kelsey Carlson-Prince. Here with me today is one of the survivors who would like to tell their story. Welcome to The Lana Winters Show."

 **3 MONTHS LATER**

"Lizzie Darling was one of the first to arrive to Camp Middleton on June 6th, 2009. She was one of many invited by Helena Carlson-Prince, Kelsey's mother, to join everyone for the final camp experience. Lizzie was just one of the ones effected by the horrible tragedy that is Camp Middleton. Here with us today…Ms. Lizzie Darling."

Applause lit up in the studio as tears were shed and smiles of gratitude filled up the room. Lizzie shook Lana Winters' hand with her one arm. Lana sat down as Lizzie moved the pillow from the red chair next to Lana.

"Hi Ms. Winters."

"Hello. How are you, Lizzie? No one has heard from you in months. How are you holding up?"

Lizzie looked down and began to cry. Lana grabbed a tissue and handed it to her. Lizzie only had one arm, the left one.

"Its-Its been hard. Life has never been the same since that horrible…horrible night. That night costed me my right arm. The doctors, they have been just lovely…and the support from the nation has really kept me alive."

"Have you contemplated…suicide?"

Lizzie wiped away her tear. Her hair stuck to her face.

"Yes. Many times. When you carried the weight of the world on your shoulders, you may begin to drop some of the baggage by accident. But you just have to keep pushing through."

Lana wiped away tears that filled up her eyes and smiled sweetly at Lizzie.

"The camp is gone now. They found the bodies because of the ferris wheel sticking up from the water. So many people, including those of them who have been missing for hundreds of years. That must have been extremely traumatic. Have you stayed in touch with anyone from that day? Calvin Rosenfeld? Kelsey Carlson-Prince?"

"I've tried staying away from everyone from that night. We are all bonded though through bloodlust. The Devil himself will haunt my dreams forever. I'm sorry I'm just so emotional about that terrible day."

"You have nothing to be worried about, Lizzie. You have literally been through hell and back. You lost your, excuse my language, fucking arm in this tragedy. You have more than enough of a right to be upset. We have a guest though. He was with you that night and wants to be connected to you more. Everyone, please welcome Mr. Calvin Rosenfeld."

Calvin walked out and smiled to the crowd. The loud noise rang through his ears and the new hearing aids he was wearing. Lizzie stood up and began to cry. She ran to Calvin and hugged him. Calvin held her tightly and Lizzie's tears stained his pastel purple-gray sweatshirt.

"I'm so sorry. Never let go please." she said to Calvin. He held her hand as they walked back to the chairs.

"Hi Ms. Winters. It's an honor, truly."

"Hi Calvin. The pleasure is all mine. Thank you so much for being here today. Alright, I have one last question for you both. Sources have stated that you two have seen ghosts haunt the area that night. There also have been sources in the past saying that Camp Middleton is the 3rd most haunted place in America. How do you feel about surviving that with these facts?"

Lizzie looked up at Calvin and then smiled at Lana.

"It's truly a gift to be alive. It truly is."

 **AHS**

Kelsey sat alone in her room dead. Blood dripped from her arms as 'The Lana Winters Show' echoed through her hollow room. Her white carpet became a red stain as her corpse laid in the middle of a shrine to her mother. Her father was walking up the stairs calling for her.

"Kelsey…Kelsey we have to leave for college come o-. KELSEY NO!"

 **AHS**

 _"Thank you, Kyle. Welcome back to Virginia Sorcerer News Tonight. For our final story, we have news on Catherine Esmerelda and Daisy Billigen, two of our most cherished reporters in the newsroom. They will be missed dearly. Police have just released the notepad of Daisy Billigen, one of the victims in 'The Camp Middleton Massacre'._

 _"She detailed in the notepad the horrors that occurred in the camp. From being at a dinner party that was shot at, to being trapped in the basement of the main office by convicted murderess Renee Drake, Daisy and Catherine both endured horrific tragedies. With us today on the phone is Daisy's neighbor Ally Mayfair-Richards of Brookfield Heights, Michigan. They were neighbors before Daisy moved to Virginia. Mrs. Richards."_

"Hello."

 _"Hi Mrs. Richards. Do you recall Ms. Daisy Billigen?"_

"I do. I do she was a sweet girl. I know that demons haunted her but she really cared for everyone in the town. It just breaks my heart knowing that world will be without such a kind young lady.

 _"Thank you. We have one last question, Mrs. If you could say one last thing to Daisy and all the victims of the massacre, what would you say?"_

"Wow. Um…well I would say thank you. Life may not be planned, and it could have gone so much worse. It could have been at a political rally…a school shooting…but it was contained. We must stop to keep this evil out of our homes and behind bars. Thank you, goodnight."

 **AHS**

The camp laid desolate with nothing but the water in the moonlight. The shot then pans to the lake water, as horns splash from the middle of the lake. Papa Legba's laugh is heard in the distance.

END OF EPISODE SEVEN

 **END OF AMERICAN HORROR STORY: MURDER CAMP**


End file.
